Stunt Double
by xoChantelly
Summary: Spike and Buffy are stunt doubles, but today, Whoss Jedon has something else planned for them. How will this affect their mutual friendship?


Author's Notes:

A BIIIG thanks goes to xaphania for the awesome beta job and the idea for this fic. You rock, hon! *hugs* I hope everyone enjoys. I had a lot of fun writing it =D Thanks for reading!

* * *

* * *

"CUT!" the producer, Whoss Jedon hollered.

Spike sighed, here it comes... the day he had been absolutely dreading. It's not that Buffy wasn't pretty or anything, quite the opposite. She was stunning, radiant, beautiful... there just wasn't a good enough word to describe what he thought of her. That is what scared him. Well, that and the fact he had never done this before.

He was a stunt double, not a sex scene stand-in.

He watched as the actors exited the set and laughed as the male secretly adjusted his pants. _'Looks like you're not the only one who will be affected, mate!'_ Spike thought to himself.

Just then, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see who it was and gasped. "Buffy! Jeez, woman. You scared me!" Spike said quickly. She hadn't really scared him, he was just trying to cover the way he had gasped and the blush that was creeping on his cheeks at the sight of her. "You uh... you ready to do this?"

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "No..." she laughed. "No, not really. But hey, at least we get decent pay, right?"

Spike chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, guess you're right."

They stood awkwardly in front of each other, both more than a little bit nervous and shy. They were avoiding eye contact and both letting out nervous laughs. Finally, Spike broke the odd silence. "So... uh... good thing we trust each other, right? I mean, if I have to do this, I'm glad it's with you and not someone I don't know."

Buffy thought about that for a second. He was right. If she had to do this with the other double, Riley, she just might puke. "Yeah, you are definitely right. I'm glad it's you, too."

"Okay, time for next take! I need the doubles!" Whoss shouted, causing both Spike and Buffy to jump.

"Here goes nothing." Buffy mumbled and motioned for Spike to come with her.

_'Ohmigodohmigodohmigod... I have to do a stand-in sex scene with Spike! Fuck... I'm so going to embarrass myself!'_ Buffy thought to herself as they started to get into position as per Whoss' instructions.

Spike was backed up against the wall, waiting for her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist.

She couldn't do this... she couldn't! He was just too... hot and damn well tempting! She would want to just take him right there in front of everyone instead of faking it. She took a cautious step toward him and he held his arms out to her, waiting for her to finish the position.

Slowly, she took the last step toward him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Still chanting the 'ohmigod' mantra in her head, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him.

He placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her, noticing her erratic breathing and the slight pink stain appearing on her cheeks. "You all right, luv?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah... just uh, can't wait for this awkwardness to be over, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Spike looked away from her. "Let's just get it over with and forget it ever happened, yeah?" Spike said kindly.

"And... ACTION!" Whoss shouted.

They stood completely still for a moment, then Buffy started to move on top of him, raising and lowering herself onto him. She threw her head back and rolled it to the side as he stared at her in awe. He started to slightly thrust up against her, hoping that it looked okay to the camera and trying to focus on _anything_ but the beautiful girl humping him.

_'Mum... Buffy... Dad in spandex... Naked Buffy... Grandmum! Buffy in sexy lingerie... For fucks sake, NAKED SANTA CLUAS! BuffyBuffyBuffy... Oh bugger...'_

Nothing worked, it was all too much for him. He felt his cock start to harden and prayed to who ever was listening that Buffy wouldn't notice.

But of course, she did.

He thrust up against her a little too far and his hard length poked her thigh. _'Great, this should be... Why is she looking at me like that?'_

Buffy's shocked expression quickly melted into a seductive smile and she shifted her weight a bit, positioning herself so when she came down, his erection would slide against her pussy. She leaned her head forward and quietly giggled, only loud enough for him to hear. "Shhh, no sounds or they will find out." She whispered then twisted her hips, grinding her clothed center on his denim-clad cock.

He bit his lip and gasped. What the hell did she think she was playing at?

"Trap door!" Whoss called out, not caring that his voice was in the shot, they could dub it out.

Spike pushed off the wall, staggering toward the spot where he was supposed to fall through the floor. He spun around so he would take the hit and fell backward, falling through the trap door onto the soft surface below. She remained on top of him, grinding against him and building the pressure, bringing him close to his climax. "Buffy..." he whispered, dangerously close to exploding.

"And... CUT!" Whoss said then started to clap. "That was perfect, you guys nailed it on the first shot. Great job!"

Buffy immediately jumped off of him and laughed. "Good shot, Spike!" she said and held out her hand to help him up.

He glared at her, fully pissed off that she hadn't finished what she had started. He knew that she really couldn't, considering the amount of people around, but he could have been quiet! He took her hand and pushed himself up. "Yeah, you too." He grumbled and they walked over to the director.

"Alright, you two are done. You can get changed and go home if you want."

"Do you need us tomorrow?" Buffy asked, hoping that she had the day off. She had some plans she wanted to see through...

"Uh..." Whoss picked up his clipboard and went to the next page. "No, I don't think so... Tomorrow we are doing non-fighty scenes, so we should be fine without you two."

"Great!" Buffy giggled and rushed off to her dressing room.

"Thanks, Whoss." Spike mumbled and walked to his dressing room, fully planning on having himself a good wank.

As soon as he walked through his door, he slammed it behind him and leaned his back against it. "Wanker!" he whispered to himself and banged his head against the wood. He unzipped his pants and his cock sprang free. He grasped it and started to pump his hand quickly. "Never been so bloody hard over dry humping..."

"Glad I could affect you like that."

His eyes shot open and he looked directly at Buffy. "What... how did you... what are you doing in my room?" he asked, trying to cover his erection with his hands.

Buffy laughed and walked towards him, licking her lips and staring at the length that was still exposed. "Nice little treat you have there... except 'little' isn't exactly the word for it..."

Spike smirked and lifted his hands off his cock. "Like what you see, pet?"

"Mmmhmmm... I want..."

"Come and get it."  
Suddenly, he had an armful of topless Buffy. "Oh, Spike... Wanted you for so long!" she whimpered, grinding her hot center against him. "Please..."

"Are you sure, Buffy?" he asked, trying to ignore the way her lips felt on his neck.

She let her hands slip under his shirt, roughly massaging the skin–and incredible steel abs–underneath the material. "Yes, please! Need you to touch me..."

Spike smiled and lifted her up and spun around so she was trapped between him and the door. "Gonna' do more that touch you, Buffy." He lifted up the skirt she was wearing and tore away the thong. He bent his head down and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, curling his tongue around it as his fingers slipped into her wet pussy. "Gonna' make you feel so good..."

She felt him plunge a finger inside of her as his thumb gently rubbed her clit. She was in heaven. She wasn't lying when she said she had wanted for a long time, pretty much since the day she had met him she had wanted to jump his bones but she'd always held back. He seemed like he only wanted to be her friend so she refused to let her hormones get in the way of that. When she felt him get hard today during their stand-in, she couldn't hold back anymore. She had to have him.

He plunged another finger inside of her and pressed harder on her clit, causing Buffy to moan and throw her head back in rapture. "God, you're so beautiful, luv. Need to... be inside you..."

"Now! I'm ready! Fuck me now, Spike!" she whimpered.

Spike removed his fingers and took hold of his cock, positioning it at her entrance. He was about to thrust all the way in when bells went off in his head. "Protection!" he exclaimed and looked up at her. "Please tell me you have a condom!" he groaned, mentally kicking himself for not carrying one on him.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean, I promise." she said, her voice laced with lust.

"'M' clean..." his sentence was cut off when Buffy pulled his head down for a passionate kiss.

"Then fuck me already!" she groaned then attacked his lips again.

He pushed himself inside of her, groaning against each others lips when he was fully sheathed in her tight channel. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened up, granting him access to kiss her more deeply.

He pulled almost all the way out of her, only to slam all the way back in. Buffy pulled away from his lips and moaned. Spike quickly covered her mouth. "Shh, luv. Gotta' be quiet. Don't want the others findin' out, yeah?" he asked as he sped his thrusts up.

She whimpered against his palm, but nodded her head anyway. How the hell could she be quiet when he was oh-so-deliciously fucking her like she had always dreamed?

He dipped his head down, kissing and nibbling the skin on her neck. "Buffy... so fuckin' tight... so wet... perfect," he groaned, worming his hand between their connected bodies so he could tweak her nubbin.

She felt him pull all the way out of her and swiftly thrust back in over and over as he played with her clit. She couldn't take it anymore, she was going to...

"FUCK!" Buffy screamed and buried her face him the crook of his neck, biting him hard. Her orgasm had slammed into her, more intense than anything she had ever felt in her life.

He groaned at the pain/pleasure sensory overload she produced and held her head to his neck with his free hand. "Yeah, tha's it... cum for me, Buffy..." he said, angling his cock to reach that special spot inside of her to prolong her orgasm.

He concentrated on the feel of her pussy walls clenching on him and shot his load inside of her as he groaned once again.

They stood there for a couple minutes, softly caressing each other and still intimately joined as they fought to regain their breath. "Damn... that was..."

"Amazing? Fuckin' fantastic?" Spike chuckled and slipped his softening cock out of her as he slid her legs to the floor. "Bloody coming home, is what it was." He said and fixed her skirt.

"Yeah..." she replied dreamily, still in a daze from their incredible coupling.

Spike tucked himself in his pants and did up his zipper before he bent down to pick up her torn underwear. He chuckled and held them up to her. "Guess you won't be needing these anymore."

Buffy gasped, breaking out of her stupor as she watched him tuck them in his back pocket. "Hey! Those are... oh, whatever. They're wrecked anyway." She shrugged.

Spike laughed and took a step toward her. "Tell me that you want this again. Tell me it wasn't a one time thing." He stated rather than asked.

Buffy looked up at him and giggled. "Fuck that! I want you every hour of every day."

"That good, huh?" he asked, chuckling as she gently slapped his chest. "Well, luv..." he said and picked up his car keys. "I think that can be arranged."

***The End!***

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?


End file.
